The Urban Legend of Comiket
by ronelm2000
Summary: Konata, Hiyori, and Patricia resolved to sneak to Comiket late at night to learn the secret of a so-called ghost roaming around Comiket at 12 AM. Unseen variables suddenly turned into unexpected conclusions. Challenge #3 Fic of Mostly Lucky Star Forum.


**Author Notes:**

Sticking to the college setting and with the Challenge Fic no. 3 setting at hand...

Again a challenge fic of Mostly Lucky Star Forum, whose topic is:  
_Konata, Patty, and Hiyori sneak into Comiket the night before it opens._

**Caution: **OC, Izumi Wakase

**Disclaimer:** I only claim the idea and OC, nothing else.

* * *

It was 12 midnight, noted by the sound of the Ben Tower echoing throughout the large Tokyo Big Sight convention center. Crickets started creaking in unusually creepy melodies, and the footsteps of the 3 otakus were heard as they explore the outskirts of the West Hall, of which these 3 otakus are already known to be familiar with, but why is Patricia, a usually cheery girl, scared?

"Is that...the Ben Tower?" Patricia's body started shaking heavily as the fog, which was already present when they came in this place, started to grow denser by the minute.

"K-K-Konata..." Hiyori too started gnawing her teeth. "I don't think it was a good idea to go here..."

"Afraid, aren't you?" Konata grinned.

"Please, can't we get out of here? NOW!" Hiyori shouted, only to hear several reverberations of herself.

"Aww...but I haven't found it yet!" Konata reasoned.

"HECK?" Hiyori further shouted with her throat almost sticking out of her mouth. "YOU HAD TO BELIEVE THAT STORY DIDN'T YOU?"

"I didn't drag you into this..." Konata murmured. "You did, remember..."

"Y-Yeah I know...but..." Hiyori kept to looking from left to right. "I only wanted to do this 'cus I can't think of an idea for a doujinshi!"

"Here's your idea: three girls stuck in the middle of the deserted Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center investigating the secrets of the reason behind the Comiket Urban Legend!" Konata declared.

"Nice idea, Konata-san!" Patricia went back to her cheery self as the creepy noise started to grow silent around her.

"HEY!" Hiyorin directed the flash of a flashlight at a corner. "Who's there?"

Quick flashes of shadows were roaming around one side of the gang, but Konata held her pose, and Patricia simply breathed deeply.

"Umph! It must be a person!" Konata exclaimed.

Suddenly and without warning something something seemed to have crept into the room...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

-Flashback-

-12 Hours Before-

* * *

"Hey, kiddo..."

"Oh hey dad."

Sojiro and her son...I mean her daughter...Konata Izumi, were both staring at the television in her typical home (in the winter hypnotized by its menacing look about the history of Comiket policies.

"I wonder why staying at the lines of Comiket a day or days before Comiket starts is forbidden now..." Konata asked.

"Well, kiddo, they said it was to keep it fair with those who can't do it..." Sojiro scratched the top of her head for a while. "But...There's also the urban legend of Comiket."

"Urban legend?" Konata further asked like a child looking at her new toy. "Those stories in anime that always seem to come true?"

"W-well...I don't think that definition of yours applies to the real world, but they say that people were disappearing if they camp out in Comiket the day before it. Some say it was Haruhi's dead spirit lurking around the area. Some say it was a hard-core idol otaku ghost trying to find her idol once again." Sojiro stared at  
Konata with serious eyes for a few seconds, and then said. "Well...I don't think anything of that is true anyway, unless of course it was your mom's spirit lurking around Comiket like she used to."

"You're terrible, dad." Konata said.

Sojiro giggled, "Anyway, the rumor has it is that it happens...every midnight before the Comiket."

* * *

"Hey, Izumi-chan!" Patricia's cheery voice was unmatched.

"Oh, Patty-san, hey." Izumi Watase said in a forcibly cold manner. "Can you please go to the nurse's office for a while to see if Kobayakawa-san is okay? Oh don't worry, I'll meet you there."

"Eh...okay, Izumi-chan." Patricia replied as she went on her way.

"It's hard not trying to get caught...but what can I do?" Izumi thought to herself as she looked upon a semi-chaotic class full of talkative people – her, Yutaka, Minami, and Patricia's class. "At least I can keep my identitiy safe...for now."

But as Izumi scouted around the area for possible delinquents causing rukus to the class, one conversation hooked her to two boys talking about Comiket.

"Hey! Aren't you freaked out by the Comiket Urban Legend?" one of the boys mumured to the other boy, who was listening as intently as he can, only be be heard by Izumi. "I mean...it's just an excuse so that otakus wouldn't dare sneaking in the night is it not?"

"I think it's true anyway..." the other boy concluded. "I mean...didn't you hear the people disappearing around 2 years ago when lining up for Comiket days before was allowed?"

* * *

"Oh, hey Kou-chan-sempai." Hiyori was busy drawing out some ideas for her doujinshi for Comiket.

"Oh, Hiyorin...how's 'our' manga project going?" Kou tried peeking at Hiyori's drawings, but with no avail.

"It's the usual steps...writer's block...writing a plot...-"

"More writer's block! And more writer's block! I noticed that." Kou said. "Maybe if you wrote about the Urban Legend of Comiket...that's something."

"Wait," Hiyori froze as an idea forced her way into her brain. "you mean that fake urban legend?"

"Obviously it's real!" Kou defended.

"I don't think so...you know I'd been in Comiket more than you, Kou-chan-sempai." Hiyori reasoned.

"Too young." Kou responded. "Why not this? Why not sneak in Comiket the day before?"

"Wait...what?"

"It's quite simple actually..." Kou said as she brings out the map plan of Comiket. "Basically, you'll just have to go in from this side of the map to the West. Then just explore the area until midnight!"

"Why does it seem that you planned this all along?" Hiyori sighed for a bit, then said. "Alright...but come with us, okay?"

"No prob." Kou smiled. "Let's invite Konata, Izumi, and Patricia as well."

* * *

"No...no no no no no no!" Izumi Watase shook her head horizontally repeatedly as she whispered back to Hiyorin during class. "Didn't you hear those rumors?"

"That's why we're going right?" Hiyori whispered back. "Besides...didn't you wanted to meet Konata since that summer at the beach?"

"Well, yeah but..." Izumi looked back at the teacher as she noted a few words, but Izumi secretly activated her cellphone voice recorder as she replied. "Still! Count me out, okay?"

"So, you're scared right?" Hiyori deduced.

"W-W-Well...no!...I mean...yes!" Izumi said. "Now find someone else, okay? The others might find out!"

"Oh ri-i-ight..." Hiyori went back to staring at her drawing.

* * *

"So...Konata-san? Patty? Are you in or out?"

"Sure...sounds fun!"

"Why not? I always wanted to go to Comiket!"

These were the words that were heard over the phone as Konata, Patty, and Hiyori … and Kou … plan out their departure for Comiket. For Hiyori and Patty, it wasn't much of a problem, as they live in apartments, but for Konata, there may be a challenge...or is there?

Konata dropped the phone and shouted, "Hey, dad, can we stay over our friend's house. I heard it's a lot nearer the site for Comiket?"

"Oh, sure, kiddo. Just note that I'll meet you at Comiket, alright?"

"Alright, dad."

"Hey, onee-chan." Yutaka heard Konata's words and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going uhhh...Patricia's apartment!" Konata blurted out, not knowing where is her apartment.

"Oh onee-chan, you know where it is?" Yukata further asked.

"Actually, I don't, but I'm sure she'll text me about her apartment later on." Konata hurriedly packed up some stuff, such as her heavy 'allowance' for Comiket, some maps, and some clothes...and also her cellphone.

"Ok, dad, I'm off." Konata waved goodbye at her father, who unusually isn't worried at all.

"Oh, sure, kiddo."

* * *

"Alright! We're at the meeting place!" Patricia looked around at the surroundings. A black night sky partially covered with clouds with the full moon in sight filled the air with its winter-style fog.

"Hey!" Konata's not-so-clear figure was seen in a distance, and as she ran nearer and nearer to the meeting place, a little shiver went down Patricia's spine. It seemed to be pretty normal, as it was a chilly night.

"So...is Kou here yet? How about Hiyori?" Konata asked.

"Niether haven't come yet, but I'm pretty sure they'll come."

Patricia was right, as Kou and Hiyori's whitish shadows appeared through the soon-to-be thick fog.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hiyori said, her legs shaking.

"Oh don't worry. We'll be fine!" Kou boldly said. "I'm pretty sure that stupid urban legend ain't true, right?"

"I really hope not." Hiyori gulped as she looked at the now-officially freaky Tokyo Big Sight Center.

"Hey! Hiyorin!" Konata's voice was too loud as for the police guarding the site to notice the sound...

"Hey! Who's there?" one of the guards shouted, looked around for a while through the fog, but then muttered, "Must be a cricket...or something...I just hope that stupid urban legend isn't true."

Meanwhile, the three otakus are still waiting for Kou...

"What's taking Kou-chan-sempai so long?" Hiyori asked, a bit annoyed at the time they were wasting their time here.

"Hey, I just got a text from Kou-chan-sempai that we should go ahead of her." Konata explained as she looked at her cellphone.

"Hey, Konata. I just noticed your cellphone. Is that new?" Hiyori asked.

"Not really, it's a year old." Konata explained.

"EH?" Hiyori's eyes widened. "Looks new to me."

"That's what you call preservation!" Konata proudly said.

"H-Hey! We need to go...now while the fog is as thick as a book." Patricia dragged Konata and Hiyori along her, heading straight into one of the side entrances of the convention center.

* * *

Hiyori gulped as she stepped in to the silent corridors of the Tokyo Big Sight convention center, which was unusually empty. No, they weren't surprised because they expected tons of manga lying around in the convention, but rather it's because they haven't seen a police in sight. Not a single one. Plus, the side doors seem open. It was really wierd. It was like someone was waiting for them...

"Wierd...where have all the police gone? Shouldn't they be at least patrolling the halls?" Hiyori asked.

"Well...maybe the so-called ghost took the guards..." Konata replied in a spooky way.

"K-Konata!" Hiyori's hands held onto Konata's shoulders. "Don't...freak me out like that!"

"Just stating the possibilities." Konata responded as she looked far to the opposite side of the convention center. "Now let's walk."

A few minutes past.  
Then a few hours...

"Where's Kou-chan-sempai? Isn't she supposed to be here...? I felt like I was tricked." Hiyori sighed in dismay.

"Anyway...what time is it?" Patricia asked Hiyori while they were 'exploring' the depth of the West Hall.

Hiyori froze as she looked at the time...

It was 12 midnight, noted by the sound of the Ben Tower echoing throughout the large Tokyo Big Sight convention center. Crickets started creaking in unusually creepy melodies, and the footsteps of the 3 otakus were heard as they explore the outskirts of the West Hall, of which these 3 otakus are already known to be familiar with.

"Is that...the Ben Tower?" Patricia's body started shaking heavily as the fog, which was already present when they came in this place, started to grow denser by the minute.

"K-K-Konata..." Hiyori too started gnawing her teeth. "I don't think it was a good idea to go here..."

"Afraid, aren't you?" Konata grinned.

"Please, can't we get out of here? NOW!" Hiyori shouted, only to hear several reverberations of herself.

"Aww...but I haven't found it yet!" Konata reasoned.

"HECK?" Hiyori further shouted with her throat almost sticking out of her mouth. "YOU HAD TO BELIEVE THAT STORY DIDN'T YOU?"

"I didn't drag you into this..." Konata murmured. "You did, remember..."

"Y-Yeah I know...but..." Hiyori kept to looking from left to right. "I only wanted to do this 'cus I can't think of an idea for a doujinshi!"

"Here's your idea: three girls stuck in the middle of the deserted Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center investigating the secrets of the reason behind the Comiket Urban Legend!" Konata declared.

"HEY!" Hiyorin suddenly directed the flash of a flashlight at a corner. "Who's there?"

Quick flashes of shadows were roaming around one side of the gang, but Konata held her pose, and Patricia simply breathed deeply.

"Umph! It must be a person!" Konata exclaimed.

"W-What's that?" Hiyori further dragged the light in her flashlight to various places, just before...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

It was the voice of a girl in the other side of the convention!

"Who was that?" Patricia asked. "Maybe it's the ghost!"

"We don't know for sure, but let's check it out anyway!" Konata smiled.

"Ch-Check it out? What about that thing a while ago?" Hiyori gulped. "A-Are you crazy?"

"And what if I am?"

That was Konata's response.  
Hiyori could say no more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards who were patrolling the perimeter also heard the voice.

"W-Who's there?" one of the guards shouted in a choppy voice. "Damn...why the hell of all the jobs I was assigned to, it's this."

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards outside contacted the other guard, who was obviously terrified. "Maybe it's an intruder?"

"Didn't you heard it? The bells...the screaming...It's the Ghost of Comiket!"

"Dumb head! There's no such thing as a ghost!"

"Explain that then!"

"Alright...I'll go. Where are you anyway?"

"Outside."

"O-Out...look, I'll report you to the chief if you don't go back to your patrol...right now!"

"A-Alright."

* * *

Konata Izumi, Patrcia, and Hiyori went down through the hall to find out if the ever-screaming girl was the rumored ghost in a pace that precedes both fear and excitement. But what they saw in the East Hall was something else.

"Hey...is that?" Hiyori turned her eyes to the black-haired girl with two white hair pins. "Izumi?"

"And look! It's Kou-chan-sempai!" Konata pointed her index finger to the girl beside her who was trying to comfort Izumi Wakase.

"Izumi-kun, calm down!" Kou was trying to stop Izumi from further tormenting her eardrums, and after two seconds she finally calmed down.

"I guess she got an overdose of fear. And we haven't seen the ghost yet." Konata sighed. "And...uhh...hey Kou-chan, why is Izumi even here?"

"Well...uhhh...you see...she kinda went to me...to uhh...go with you guys. And she thought she saw a ghost...more specifically a girl, just as a weird bell sound kicked in."

"So, the ghost story was true after all?"

"Not quite." Kou pointed to her shadow, and everyone simply sighed.

"So, the ghost story wasn't true after all. That's a relief." Hiyori concluded. "C'mon everyone, I'll treat everyone to ice cream! I know of a dessert shop here that's open 24-hours a day."

"Can I have parfait?" Izumi suddenly conquered her fear of ghosts and quickly got up. "LET'S GO!"

Kou and Patricia giggled as they saw Izumi's mind completely cleared of fear.

Hiyori's smile went back, and she and Izumi dragged everyone to one of the side exits in the East Hall. While Konata was happy for Hiyorin and the fact that she scared her a lot today and get to see the site of Comiket just before it was supposed to be open...suddenly and without warning, an eerie yet cute voice caught up on Konata's ears...

_Heeeheeeheee...so I finally meet you...my onee-chan..._

"Hey...did anyone hear that?" Konata noticed the voice and looked back.

"Hear what?" Patricia asked.

"A faint voice...just now." Konata paused for a while, but afterwards ignored the voice and moved on as she and the whole gang finally leave the place. "Nah, it must be something else."

It was fortunate that Konata and the gang left through the backdoor in the East Hall. Why? Just as they left the spacious room, it was when the cowardly guard went in...

* * *

_Umm...another visit eh? I wonder what my Konata-chan's up to..._

Kanata silently slid through the doors of her former home, the home wherein Sojiro was found beside the altar of the deceased Kanata Izumi.

"I'm pretty sure Konata's there now, Kanata." Sojiro was burning incense to Konata as he recalled the first time she snuck in inside Comiket. "Such a playful tyke, I couldn't stop her even if I told her I knew what she was about to do."

_She...snuck in that dreaded place! H-H-How dare you!_

"If you were here, you'll probably be mad..." Sojiro said, sighing at the thought. "But, you see, I'm pretty sure Konata will be fine...she's old and can take care of herself. Besides..."

Sojiro took out a small picture from her wallet. In that picture, other than Kanata, there was a short-haired, pigtailed girl with a height similar to Konata's.

"I'm sure your sister's guarding her quite nicely."

_That's right...oh my otaku onee-san...I wonder where is she?_

Sojiro put the small picture in another altar and burned another set of incense to it.

_Ehh? She's...d-d-dead? Why does it seem that I'm always the last to know about this?_

* * *

"AHH! Now we can tell the world...that that stupid urban legend ain't real after all!"

Hiyori was stretching her hands as she gave out doujins with Konata and Kou-chan-sempai, but a couple of voices was spreading through the air.

"Did you hear? The guards at Comiket heard screaming last night..."

"Yeah...I heard..."

Hiyori sighed, "I guess now we made the legend instead."

"I guess this goes to show," Konata concluded. "The legend IS real after all!"

"Real? What do you mean?" Kou asked.

Konata simply grinned at Izumi Wakase, who just passed by.

"Oh I see..." Kou smiled, getting the message.

"Hey, Kou-chan, watch this," Konata displayed an evil smile as she shouted over to Izumi, who brought in around 4 shopping bags full of Comiket stuff, such as doujins and such. "Ohayo! Izumi-chan!"

"Huh?" Izumi turned around, and as she does so, she had a collison with a hasty otaku.

BANG!


End file.
